This invention relates to the field of marine vessels, specifically to a marine vessel having a V-shaped bow, a water jet intake rearward of the bow, two lateral rails, and a water jet discharge through the transom above the water line. The bottom of the V-shaped bow and the rear portions of the rails give the present invention its tri-point contact with the water. The rails allow it to move like a sled through the water and minimize the wet area under the hull along the center aft of the water jet intake, thus allowing the vessel to plane over the water while in a straight ahead mode. The configuration of the present invention allows it to move faster through the water, be more stable in choppy seas, move more smoothly and silently through flat water, make less wake, and make quicker and tighter turns than vessels of comparable size. Also, its water jet propulsion permits operation without an external propeller, a safety advantage. At rest or at slow speed the present invention vessel is low in the water, while at high speed it rides high on the water. The portion of the ‘V’ configuration of the bow immediately forward of the water jet intake is configured to allow near continuous water intake for the water jet propulsion. Size and scale are not limiting factors for the present invention. Applications may include, but are not limited to, military and sporting uses.